The foreign exchange market is a form of exchange for global decentralized trading of foreign currency. Buyers and sellers are able to conduct trades from around the world, and keep the market open from 20:15 GMT Sunday to 22:00 GMT Friday. It is the most liquid financial market in the world whose traders include large banks, central banks, institutional investors, currency speculators, corporations, governments, other financial institutions, and retail investors. It is estimated that the average daily turnover in global foreign currency is in excess of 4 Trillion USD. With such large trade volumes and near continuous hours of operation, the foreign exchange market offers investors a unique market environment to enhance profit margins and increase their return on investment.
There are several well known methods in existence that facilitates a user's ability to conduct trades in the foreign exchange market. Unfortunately, many of the methods available to investors require them to be constantly vigilant of market conditions to initiate trade arrangements. With the markets near continuous hours off operation, users are unable to control their trades at all times.
Thus, it is the object of this invention to present a method that utilizes an automated system that facilitates foreign exchange currency transactions for a user, by using user established trade parameters for particular time instances throughout the foreign exchange markets hours of operation.